Rivalry and Fatherhood
by LowKeyDEsigner
Summary: Get a peek into Shizuo, Shinra and Izaya's life sixteen years later and married! I rate for caution, might change in the future. I really want to own these characters but I don't.
1. Chapter 1

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 1

Shizuo looked into the sky. He was standing on the roof of the apartment complex he was currently living in, pondering on the thoughts of long ago. But thinking of those brought back vague memories of an old rival. Though, how long had it been since he's seen the flea? He looked at his hands and started counting.

"Fi...no, sixteen years." he mumbled to himself.

"Are you speaking to yourself again?"

He looked back to the roof to see a redish blonde mop of hair looking at him.

"Shizuno, what are you doing out? It's a school night, you should be in bed." Shizuo glared at the young boy.

"Awww..." Shizuno whinned "But I just wanted to look at the stars."

Shizuo muttered something under his breathe, but looked back to the boy.

"Fine, come're." he grumbled. The boy laughed.

"Thanks Dad." he chuckled.

.

"OH CELTY!" Shinra yelled through his apartment. His phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_Will you come here and help me talk sense!_ The text read. Shinra sighed. He really didn't need this to happen.

Shinra walked down the hall to a bedroom with the door open. A sliver of light shone through it, and he peered in.

A dirty blonde haired guy faced the wall, sitting down, and seemed to mope, standing above him was a fairly tall woman with no head. Shinra slowly opened the door.

"Am I disturbing anything?" he asked cautiously. The woman started to type something on her phone, then showed it to Shinra.

_Celtion will not listen to anything I tell him! Do something!_

Shinra looked at the woman, then back at the boy.

"Why aren't you listening to your mother?" he asked.

The boy looked back to Shinra.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer young man."

"But DAD!"

"No but dad! No excuses young man." Shinra said sternly to the boy (He won't admit his son is growing up)."What are you talking about?" (The attention was not directed to Celty).

Celty started typing something.

_He wants to ride his own bike and I told him no._ She showed her (Not-so-totally-legal) husband.

"Ah, I see. But can we talk about this later? Izaya just called wanting me to pick him up at the airport."

_The airport?_

"Yeah, he said he wanted to talk to me about a few things, but what worried me the most was the fact that he actually told me your species, _durahan_, and asked to see you too."

Celty flinched, were as Celtion looked up in astonishment.

"Isn't he one of your friends who knew mom as an errand girl?" he asked curiously. Shinra nodded.

"But he didn't know of what Celty, your mother, really was." Shinra frowned.

Celtion laughed inside, to him it was interesting to see what it was like to have somebody other than his friend and his dad know what species he and his mother were(except he was a half of one).

Apparently he must have been smiling since his dad started to scold him.

After a few minutes of a lecture, Shinra anounced that they would all go and see Izaya.

Celtion scowled, not what he wanted to do, so he decided to bring a friend in...

.

Shizuno's back pocket started vibrating.

"Why do you have your phone with you?" Shizuo asked his son.

Shizuno laughed nervously "No reason." he said as he picked up the phone.

"'Sup, this is Heiwajima."

"Shizuno? It's me."

Shizuno's eyes widdened.

"Cells? Why are you calling me? It's like 10 o'clock man!"

"Yeah well, we were going to meet a friend of dad's, his name is Izaya I think?"

"Izaya?!" Shizuno yelled aloud, not thinking.

"Izaya?" Shizuo growled "What about Izaya?"

Shizuno laughed again. "Nothing dad, yet..."

"Well, as I was saying. Apparently he knows what my mom is."

"Seriously?" Shizuno whispered into the phone. He looked up to his dad, who was still staring at him, as if expecting to hear something else.

"Wanna come with?"

Shizuno hesitated and looked back at his dad.

"Could my dad come?"

"Um, I dunno, let me check. (to Shinra) _Dad, can Shizuno and his dad come with us? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaase? I'll stop bugging about the bike." _

Shizuno heard a few voices in the back ground. A small squable and Celtion was back on the phone again.

"Dad says it's fine as long as your dad doesn't kill Izaya. He needs him long enough to question him."

Shizuno smiled and hung up.

"Hey dad, you wanna go meet Izaya?"

A/N:

Have you heard about Oxegen and Magneseium? OMg

I more or less made this for a friend of mine, and for the reason this has been tugging at my mind for quite sometime now. The big WHAT IF? kind of moment.

I litterally was asking myself that.

What if Shizuo had kids?

What would happen if Selty and Shinra got married? or was it possible?

What would happen if Izaya actually did go underground and come back?

Oh yeah, Just to let you know Erin, I don't know if I can write a Shizaya with tentacles yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 2

Izaya sighed. He'd been waiting for Shinra for the past thirty minutes.

_Maybe he won't come and help._ He thought.

"Hey." a voice said in an Irish English accent

Izaya looked up into purple eyes.

"Hello Tori, got bored inside?" he asked the girl in english. They continued to talk in English (with an Irish accent)

"A bit. It was also getting a bit toasty." she said, sliding in next to him with two hot chocolates. She handed him one.

"If Shinra appears at all, maybe we can get Celty to tell you about your mom's heiratage." he sighed and took a small sip from the cup. "Victoria, do you ever miss your mom?"

"Yeah, probably just as much as you dad." she muttered.

Izaya put his arm around her and stroked her curls.

"Other than your hair color, you look just like your mother." he smiled, then gave her a kiss on her forehead. She started laughing.

"Funny dad! Mom said I looked so much like you whenever I got sneaky or happy."

They both were laughing now. After a few moments they went back to the quiet.

Izaya pulled his daughter closer. He had moved back to Japan to start fresh again. Even if it meant getting back into the yakuza world again. He had to support his daughter, especially after his wife died.

A few moments later, a truck pulled up infront of them.

"This must be our ride." he said, getting up. Victoria got up along with him.

They walked up to the car.

"Shinra? You can let us in n-" Izaya started to say, but was abruptly cut off when the truck side door opened.

"IIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Izaya, even though he hadn't heard that voice for more sixteen years, he knew who it was instantly.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. I didn't realize I would see you instantly after getting to Japan." Izaya said in Japanese (which was now plaugued with a slight Irish accent).

Shizuo probably would have leaped out of the truck if Shinra hadn't stopped him.

"Now, now Shizuo, show an example for the kids." Celty nodded in agreement (she had her helmet on). Shizuo growled in fustration, but just got out of the truck like a sane person. Shinra got out of the truck also and went over to Izaya.

"Long time no see." Shinra said, holding out his hand. Izaya shook it.

"Nice to see you too Shinra." he said.

"You have a weird accent." Shizuo said.

"Well, it is an accent from where I've lived at for the past sixteen years." Izaya shrugged.

"Who's the chick?"

The three men looked back at the truck. Inside, Celtion and Shizuno were both peering out of the car to Victoria.

"What?" Shizuno said blushing, "She's hot."

Izaya wasn't to happy with that statement. He looked back to Victoria, who was still trying to figure out what was going on, then looked back to the two boys.

"I'm going to guess they're yours." he growled. Shizuo and Shinra nodded.

"Let me introduce you to-" Shinra started.

"Celtion Kishitani."

"Shizuno Heiwajima."

They were both blushing and smiling, to Victoria.

Izaya smirking, waved Victoria to come closer.

"Victoria, introduce yourself to everyone." he said, switching over to english.

"My name is Victoria Orihara." she smiled and said in Japanese(she didn't bow).

Shinra looked at Victoria, then back to Izaya.

"She's yours?"

"I would think so, yes." Izaya said (back in japanese).

"She looks like you, has that mischievious look in her eyes as you do." Shizuo commented. "Only difference is that her eyes are purple, not red."

"Is she a half?" Celtion asked. Celty whacked Celtion upside the head, in which, he started cursing at her at full blown something, another language.

Victoria watched the entire escapade unfold. She then started watching the Kishitani's fight in ancient Irish, so she understood every word they were saying. She could understand some Japanese here and there, but not much. All she knew was that these people were her dad's friends.

"Tori."

Her train of thought stopped.

"Yes dad?"

"Do you want to tell them now or later?"

"Later. I'm tired, I wanna sleep."

Izaya nodded to his daughter's request and said something to the others in Japanese.

The blonde one picked up both pieces of lugauge, and put it into the back of the truck. She hopped into the back of the vehicle and sat next to her dad.

It had been a long year, but she felt that this one was going to be longer, and have a lot more surprises to it.

A/N:

some people saw my mistakes (and i corrected them)

Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

partially forgot to mention that Shinra litterally held back Shizuo from trying to kill Izaya (wasn't going to word them too)

I might change Victoria's name to something more irish later on.

Erin decided to point out that Izaya would've been killed in Ireland because he wasn't catholic(or religious can't remember what it was), but he lived in NORTH Ireland! So Ha! In your face Erin (keep going to spell it Eren XD)! since north Ireland is more protasant(did not spell correctly but did it anyhow and to lazy for spell check).

Next chapter I'm going to focus more on Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 3

Victoria frown. It was a fairly large vehicle they were in. The only part she didn't like was that her dad purposely placed her between him and his friend (she thinks). She was at least happy that nobody smelled, since 90 percent of the people were men in there. She sighed and opened a book that she had gotten from her book bag.

"Excusu me."

Victoria looked to the back, were the two boys were sitting.

"Issu yoru name reallee Vicutoria?" the strawberry blonde said.

"Hai, yes." she responded (and she could've sworn she saw her dad give the boys a dirty look). "I can speak some Japanese you know."

"Ah, thank you." he smiled. "I wanted to ask that, because, isn't Vicutoria spanish?"

She blinked.

"I guess. But I was named from the latin context meaning victory over another. My real name is Maeve, Victoria's my middle name."

The blonde just nodded, so Victoria presumed that he was just having a blonde moment.

"Maeve?" he asked.

"Yes, Maeve as in -"

"She who intoxicates." the brunette said.

Victoria stared.

"So you speak Gaeilge?" she said, switching over to the said language.

"Yep, my mom taught me...sorta." he responded. The blonde looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Ittai nanda?!" he said.

Victoria went to ask what he said but her dad must not have liked what the kid said, so he threw one of his many arcenal at him.

"Sonna koto wo iwanaide kudasai." Izaya said.

Victoria was a bit confused.

They had finally made it to their destination. Victoria was happy to get out of the car. Though they had first dropped the Heiwajima's off.

Apparently, Shinra, the one who was married to Celty, was a doctor, and the other was Shizuo, he dad's rival (for no odd reason it sounded like too). Victoria and Izaya were going to stay the night at Shinra's house. It was fine by her of course, but Celty on the other hand didn't like it, and was clearly refering to Victoria when she typed something in Japanese to Shinra.

Izaya looked over to Victoria, then back to Celty and said something. Celty finally agreed, but not happily. She went over to Victoria and wrote in english-

_Don't you dare scream at all._

Victoria frowned.

"I'm not going to scream, I'm not stupid." she told Celty.

"Scream? What's she talking about?" Shinra asked.

_The purple eyes is what mostly gave off that she's a banshee. A creature that dullahans mainly have to work for._

"So?" Celtion stepped in. "She's adopted. She couldn't possibly know-"

"She's not adopted. She's totally mine." Izaya interjected.

"There's no way-" Celtion started up again.

_Banshees don't have black hair. They only have white, and purplish, blueish, or yellow eyes._ Celty texted.

"But that's not possible." Shinra started. "The science clearly is that there could be no halves."

_You dumbass. What about Celtion? _

Shinra shut his mouth.

_Case in point._

Izaya sniggered.

"Anything more about Banshees do you know about?" Izaya asked.

_They're arogant, selfish, make us work all the time and they don't do that much to help us._

Victoria just watched as the seen unfolded before her eyes.

Granted all of that was true about banshees, they were more human than dullahans in her opinion. Top it off, her power hadn't even surfaced yet, so she may end up being the normal, mischievious girl she'd always been.

_Besides the point. How the hell did you manage to screw a banshee?_ Celty asked.

"Screwed?! Hell naw! We were officially married! I just went by another name over in Ireland." Izaya started shouting at Celty.

_You still screwed around with a banshee! How did you two even meet!_

"You don't need to know. If you did, I wouldn't tell you right now anyway."

The two parents started to fight. Celtion came over.

"Let me show you to your room. You're probably tired and you probably want to get away from this mess."

Victoria agreed and followed Celtion to another room.

"Here you go. Enjoy." he said flicking on the room lights and left.

Victoria looked in. It was a fairly decent room, and very Japanese. She shrugged, got changed into her PJs and flopped down onto the futon. She closed her eyes.

**What an eventful day this was. **She thought and drifted off to sleep.

A/N:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

third chapter done!

If anybody is mayjorly curious, Victoria's full name is -

Maeve Victoria Orihara.

Izaya liked the name Victoria because it mainly meant 'to concure over one' and Maeve (Mah-e-v) as Celtion said means to intoxicate.

Shizuno was more taken from Shizuo, but is a combonation of his mother's name, Nora, and Shizuo, his father's. His mother was an American soldier stationed in Japan, unfortunatly, she was killed in the afgan war after being shipped out there.

Celtion was named for Celty, but to her liking, she also gave him an actual irish name (but he doesn't like it)

Celtion D'Arcy Kishitani

D'Arcy, which is commonly spelled Darcy means decendant of the dark one. Celty thought he would've liked them name, but he thinks it's to girly.

I wanna make back stories for the parents but I won't yet, so remind me please (though not for Celty and Shinra, everyone should know their back story).


	4. Chapter 4

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 4

He looked up as he fell from the building. Above him were Victoria and Celtion. Victoria yelling and Celtion taking his head off.

He didn't know what was happening, but he looked beneath him and regreted it. He was falling to the pavement of Ikebukuro.

_Why's this happening?_ he thought. All of sudden he hit the pavement...

.

Shizuno woke up drenched in cold sweat. His radio alarm was blaring _Let the bodies hit the floor_. He frowned and hit the off button.

_Maybe I shouldn't eat wasabi sushi before bed ever again._

The thought that struck him weird was his best friend next to the new girl. Not to worried though, he shrugged the thought from his head and got dressed into his school uniform.

His dad a few years back was going to lend him his old uniform, but apparently, the school Shizuno wasn't the school his dad went to. Instead he decided to go to West Ikebukuro high. Since it wasn't to far from the Kishitani's apartment, Celtion decided to go also. So ever since day 1 of their school life, they had walked to school together.

But leave it to a girl to break the friendship in half.

"What do you mean your not going to school today?!" Shizuno yelled into his cellphone.

"Mom said I have to take care of Victoria. Y'know, show here the ins and outs in Ikebukuro. Besides, even though she can speak some Japanese, she's not that good at reading it, and so I have to help her fill out her school form. She mostly speaks Gaelic too, so we gotta transfer her into all my classes and I translate everything for her till she gets used to it." Celtion babbled.

Shizuno growled into the phone.

"Thiiiiss Giiiiirrrrrrl!"

"Victoria." Celtion corrected.

"Viiiiiiiiicutooooooriiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Shizuno yelled into the phone.

Celtion held the phone far from his ear.

"You don't need to yell into the phone." Celtion muttered.

"Still! Why aren't you going to school! You can do this after! You don't go to any clubs Celty-kun."

Celtion frowned.

"Don't call me that No-no. I hate it when you call me that."

The two ended up fighting on the phone at each other for about 10 minutes. Yelling insulting nicknames at each other, and insulting their race. Shizuno realizing the time, hung up on his friend and dashed out the door. Now wishing he'd pay attention to time more often.

.

Victoria woke up to shouting. She blinked at the ceiling.

_Where am I?_

She jumped up out of bed, getting into a _d__ornálaíocht _fight style she was taught and walked to the door cautiously. She opened it slowly and looked out. Keeping her left fist close to her jaw and her right slightly out, she walked out slowly.

Victoria did a quick sweep of the surrounding area. Nobody in the hall, procede to the next.

Victoria side stepped down the hall, hands still in a defensive position, and peered around the corner.

She caught sight of a familiar hair-style and lowered her defensive position a bit (but only a small bit).

"Hello?" she said in english, then in Gaelic. "Hello?"

Celtion turned around.

"Morn' to you Tori." Celtion smiled.

Victoria, relieved to see a familiar face, relaxed entirly. She knew it was safe.

"What?" he snorted.

"Nothing." she grinned.

"Anyway, let's get on our way shall we?" Celtion said, holding his arm out.

Victoria chuckled.

"Let me get dressed first."

A/N:

I made this short so that I can try and make a halloween chapter really fast.


	5. Halloween Omake!

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Special Halloween Chapter!

_Ireland...2 years ago..._

"You look so cute Maeve!" a purple haired woman exclaimed.

Maeve (Victoria) blushed in embarressment. Her mother's friend Ballaya had come over to visit and dress her up for this year's halloween festivities.

Maeve, being dressed up every single year into something totally stupid, absolutly hated halloween. Especially since Keagan always teased her.

All she did, was swallow her pride and decidingly go out for her dad to see her.

"Daddy, does this look good on me?"

Izaya, not totally paying attention, started to mutter something, but when he turned around he didn't seem so happy.

"Young lady! You go get dressed into something more appropreate than that!"

Victoria sighed.

Of course she'd get this reaction.

She was wearing a red mini, halter with lace and devil horns.

Yeah...her dad didn't even like her wearing skirts that were slightly higher than her knees.

_._

_Ikebukuro, Japan_

"Waaaaa. You look so cute Shiyo-chan!" Shizuno sighed to his younger cousin.

Shiyori Heiwajima smiled happily at her cousin, her light brown hair fell into her eyes as she did so. She had dressed as a witch, so he decided to dress as a black cat, and had managed to conveince Celtion to dress up as a broom.

Due to her dad being a famous actor in Japan, Shizuno had to go out with Shiyori instead, so he and Celtion weren't going to major parties anytime soon.

Shizuno's phone started vibrating.

"Agh...One mo Shiyo-chan! I have to pick up this call!" he said, and Shiyori giggled in her bemusment.

"Hello?"

"_Hew Shizuno?"_

"Yeah?" Shizuno said.

_"I cauwt a cowld. I won't make it to tonights parteh."_ Celtion said, the sniffled loudly.

Shizuno stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Alright..." he sighed, then hungup so his friend couldn't say any more, and stared off into space.

"Zuno-shi?" Shiyori said innocently to her cousin. That snapped him back to reality.

"Shiyo-chan! Are you ready to go out and trick or treat?!" Shizuno said, jumping up and down.

"YAY!" Shiyori responded with.

Out the two went, into the night.

A/N

sorry, this is late.

And it's short.

Next chapter:

Shizuno makes surprising discoveries on Victoria!


	6. Chapter 6

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 5

_Gaelic/irish/english will be in italics, _**Celty's speech is in bold.**

Shizuno gulped down some juice, sweating from the heat of the day (even though it was getting close to their blizzard time it still gets hot).

"Why is it so hot?!" he groaned.

"I don't know stupid, I was born here." Celtion muttered, as he stripped down to his undershirt.

It had been roughly a week since Victoria came to Japan. She fit in more or less, which Celtion was grateful for. Shinra had managed (sort of) to keep him from Izaya (he only got a few bruises). Izaya got his old apartment back (Shinra suspected by dirty means). So everything was going fine (NOT).

Shizuno crushed the aluminum can in his hands.

"So you really did get your dad's strength." Celtion said, a bit mortified Celtion, but was cut off short when the roof door slammed against the wall.

It was Victoria (Tori).

"Hiya Shizu-chan, Celty-chan." she gasped in almost perfect japanese.

Shizuno blushed a deep crimson.

"What did I say about calling me Shizu-chan?!" he yelled. Not totally at her, since he was facing Celtion, who was currently holding back laughter in fear of being killed.

Tori gave her echoing laugh, then stood up and looked down the stairs.

"See you." she said to the boys. She ran to the fence and climbed up.

_"H-hey! What are you_ doing?!" Celtion said, switching to Gaelic.

"Oh, nothing, just running from a few teachers. Snd Celty-chan, I told you to speak to me in Japanese." Tori said. She got on the outside of the fence and blew the two boys a kiss.

Shizuno, just to be a jerk, decided to say;

"Nice purple panties Tori." and gave a smile.

Tori looked at Shizuno.

"They weren't purple you _Bod_, they were indigo." Tori chuckled. Then she jumped down to the equipment shed.

Celtion whistled.

"She really didn't get her mother's side."

"Why do you say that?" Shizuno said, turning to face him (his face is still a bit red).

"Banshees are fairly docile and normally don't be so..." Celtion snapped his fingers, attempting to find a word.

"...Extreme?" Shizuno put in. Celtion nodded.

"You two!" a voice said from behind them. "Did you see Orihara-kun anywhere?!"

The two looked at the speaker. It was their teacher, Mikajima Saki.

Both boys started screaming. One thing you never wanted to do to their teacher was piss her off which is difficult. Though, Tori somehow managed to do just that.

She held out her bokuto, her wood sword.

"Where is she?!" she yelled at the two panicing boys.

"S-she jumped..." they said in unison.

"WHAT?!" she yelled and ran over to the fence.

Tori was looking up at Mikajima.

"Hahahaha! Take that!" Tori kept cackling away as she jumped over the wall and ran.

Mikajima screamed something a bit...unbecoming for a woman and dashed back down the stairs.

"Y-yeah...she isn't even close to a banshee." Celtion whispered.

.

.

At the end of the day, Celtion left earlier than normal, so Shizuno wasn't able to walk back with him.

He looked at the lockers and noticed that Tori's was slightly open. He went over and opened up the cubby and something oozed out of the locker.

"What the..." Shizuno muttered to himself. All her stuff was in there, covered in the goop.

"She's bullied?" he muttered. Shrugging his shoulders, he grabbed her stuff and walked out. He might as well give it to her though.

As he walked out to downtown Ikebukero, he seemed to get shivers up his spine, as if someone was watching him. Or someones.

Down some of the allyways, there were people staring at him, and not in the best way. He laughed to himself. Only Celtion normally went this far out into downtown.

His dad did warn him of Dollars, one of the odd local gangs, one that Izaya squeezed information out of like a sponge (or so he heard).

He started walking faster. He noticed a few people were starting to follow him. Scared, Shizuno started to run, faster and faster, until he was as fast as he could go.

Unfortunatly, some of the gang members must have been good runners, because they caught up to him quickly.

Shizuno yelled in terror as the two people dragged him down. They had grabbed his sleeves and threw him down.

They were about to punch him when someone yelled at them.

"You two, cut it out. He's with me."

Shizuno gasped in shock at who it was.

"Orihara-san?" He looked up to the man standing above him.

"Yeah?" Izaya said to him.

"Hi...thank you." Shizuno said warily.

"No problem. Actually, it's mostly for Maeve." he said.

"Maeve?" Shizuno asked.

"Victoria."

Shizuno gasped in realization.

"Oh, okay. I forgot that's her first name."

Izaya grinned.

"Aha." he started. "Well, see ya." he waved, and walked off.

"Ah! Orihara-san! I wanted to give these back to Tori-kun." he said, holding her mostly clean stuff.

"Oh, 335 Yamashita apt. You'll find her there." Izaya said continuing walking away.

.

.

Shizuno finally found the appartment complex that Izaya was talking about.

"This isn't as fancy as I thought." he commented.

He looked at the different floor numbers and found her, thankfully, only of the third floor.

He walked up the stairs and walked down the very quiet hallway.

Finding the door, he hesitated for a moment.

"Calm down, calm down Shizuno. It's only a friend..." he said, trying to calm himself. "A friend who's a girl, and alone, all by herself. hahhahahahaha..."

"Shizu-chan?" Tori said behind him.

Shizuno turned a deep red once more.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-..." Shizuno stammered.

He heard Tori giggled. "Yes?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."

"Do you wanna come in? I just made some tea."

Shizuno slowly turned around, face still red. Luckily, Tori didn't seem to pay heed...

.

.

"You WHAT?" Celtion yelled at Shizuno.

"I went over to Tori's house."

"What happened?"

"Well..."

.

.

A/N

So who thinks Shizuno seems girly? please raise your hand if you think that.

Who thinks Victoria takes after Izaya more than they thought originally?

Next chapter will seem a bit sexual, but it's based off a doujin I was once, where Izaya was a girl (and you could tell Shizuo was a virgin all the way).

I'm opening up a question time thing. Send me a question about the series, and I will try and give a non-spoiler. Lit. ask me anything, even ships if nessacary.

There might be some Shizaya soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 6

Gaelic/irish/english will be in _underlined__, _**Celty's speech is in bold, **_thoughts will be in italics.  
><em>

"So what happened?" Celtion asked.

"Of what?" Shizuno asked.

"At Tori's house."

.

.

*Day earlier*

"You came all this way to give me my stuff back?" Victoria smiled. "How sweet Shizu-chan."

Shizuno continuously blushed from being called "Shizu-chan" due to the fact he's heard Izaya say it to his dad.

"You wanna come in?" Tori asked.

"A-ah...Okay..." Shizuno said cautiously.

He walked through the door way in to the (surprisingly) large apartment. Even though it had tatami mats, there was quite a bit of english things, most likely for Tori.

"You want some tea? I was about to put some on."

"S-sure." he mumbled.

"Go on and sit down." Tori said pointing to the couch.

Shizuno walked over and sat down.

_W-why do I feel so awkward?_ He thought nervously.

"So why did you come out all this way?" Tori asked him.

He shrugged. He looked at Tori, finally being able to really see what she was wearing.

She was wearing everyday clothes, short-snug black shorts, a tight black top that had a VERY low neckline, and it gave her a very curvy figure.

"Did you come out all this way just to see me?" she whispered, leaning closer to him.

She put her arms on either side of him, and her face close to his. Both of them were only a few centimeters apart from each other.

Shizuno realizing this, started to blush a very pretty shade of red.

_Don't look down, don't look down._ he thought wildly.

Yeah...he looked down.

Tori didn't seem to pay heed that Shizuno was looking at her chest, actually, she was enjoying herself teasing him.

"Enjoying the view?" she said flirtatiously.

Shizuno looked away. Not wanting to answer that question.

"Go ahead, you can answer that question. I won't get offended." Tori said, inching closer.

"M-maybe." he muttered.

Shizuno was now officially wondering how he got in this position. He was starting to feel hot all over.

Tori was getting a rise out of this, she was having so much fun.

_How innocent he is!_ she laughed inside.

Then she leaned even closer to him and licked him.

Shizuno yelped in surprise.

"W-w-w-why d-d-d-did you do that?!" he said nervously.

Tori looked at him for a few moments, then burst into laughter.

"Omg Shizu-chan! You're so funny! So innocent!" she laughed and backed up slightly. "Are you seriously turned on by this?"

Shizuno growled in enbaressment and looked away from the girly looking Izaya.

_Like father like daughter._ he thought.

Tori got up when the kettle started to whistle. Leaving a very embaressed Shizuno behind her.

Shizuno sat, frozen, trying to calm his heart.

Tori smiled. She was definitely going to enjoy herself with him.

She poured the tea into two cups, and walked over with them back to the couch.

"Here." Tori said, handing him his drink. A few curls falling over her shoulder.

"Thanks." he smiled. Finally calmed down from a few minutes ago. Tori smiled.

"So...you're a banshee half right?" he asked, hoping to start a conversation without offending her.

"Yeah, I'm a banshee half. Why do you ask?"

"J-just wondering."

Silence seemed to fall. Shizuno was hoping he didn't just bring something up that she didn't like.

"What's it like, being part banshee?" he asked.

Tori's pale face had a pink tint to it.

"I...I've never been asked that before..." she dropped her head down. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, hiding her eyes from Shizuno's vision.

"Can you try and explain it?" he figured out that this was her pressure spot. He now could manipulate her. He smiled at the thought.

Not giving eye contact, and face having more pink to it now, Tori responded.

"I guess it's weird since if someone's going to die, I have the urge to scream. Dullahan's never liked me because I was more social with humans than a normal banshee...Mom always compared me to Dad." she smiled when she mentioned her mom.

"What does your mom look like?" Shizuno pushed, and scooted closer to her.

She looked at him in surprise.

_Yes! I have the upper hand now!_ he thought happily.

"Here...let me go get her picture." she said getting up.

Tori went over to the breu near the tv and took one of the frames from it. She walked back over and held it up to him.

"This is what she looked like."

Shizuno gasped as he looked at the picture.

The woman was a few inches shorter than Izaya, and had a smile on her face. Her hair was long and crimson with a slight curl to it, quite opposite to Tori. She also had pale skin, and her eyes were a deep shade of purple. In both her, and Izaya's arms was a baby with curly black hair.

Victoria got some of her mother's looks, like the beauty, her eye color and her hair. But she seemed so opposite of what he saw in the picture.

"Wow..." he breathed.

"Yeah, she was the best." Tori smiled.

"You sometimes wonder how your dad managed to snag a good find." Shizuno said without thinking, then quickly covered his mouth. "I-"

Tori chuckled.

"Don't worry, sometimes I wonder that to, seeing how he can be at times."

"Did your dad know? that she was a banshee and all?" Shizuno pried.

"Yeah, he found out apparently AFTER I was born." Tori sighed.

Silence overlapped the room once more.

Shizuno scooted closer to her and looked her in the eye.

"How'd they meet?"

Tori was about to say something. Then the front door slammed shut.

"Maeve Victoria! Your dad asked me to make something." a voice came.

"Ah! Hi Namie!" Tori said bouncing up. She turned to Shizuno.

"You wanna stay for dinner Shizu-chan?"

Shizuno shook his head, he had stayed long enough.

.

.

"Yeah man, she's really perverted. Takes after Izaya." Shizuno said.

Celtion grunted in response.

"Don't get to friendly with her Shizuno. Banshees can and will break hearts."

"Do you think that happened with Izaya?"

"Maybe, but most likely not. Since her mother had her, a banshee will never leave their lover after they have a child."

Shizuno thought about that.

"But what would happen if one was raped and they had a child?"

"I don't know. I think they get killed. Honestly, banshees aren't very social and normally don't care for humans."

"Huh." Shizuno said, just as the warning bell rang.

.

A/N

Yay! another chapter done!

This is actually really fun. XD

next chapter is going to be about the adults.


	8. Chapter 8

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 7

Gaelic/irish/english will be in _underlined__, _**Celty's speech is in bold, **_thoughts will be in italics.  
><em>

Celty sighed. Since Izaya got back in town, she had gotten some major jobs again, to Shinra's displeasure.

Celtion was totally fine being near a banshee, but he was also from the newer generation and didn't grow up with banshees. Celty on the other hand, didn't like the fact that there was a HALF banshee not that far from their appartment.

"Celty! I'm baaaaaaack!" Shinra said as he came to the living room.

**Welcome back. Anything major happen?**

"Nope! Izaya managed to accidently break a guy's wrist but hey, all in a day's work right?"

Celty nodded.

**Have you seen Celtion?**

"No, can't say that I have. I think he said he was doing a study session with Shizuno and Victoria over at Shizuo's place."

Celty seemed to frown.

"Why're you frowning?"

**I'm not.**

"Yes, you are. Don't say your not."

**It's just...**

"Are you worried that Celtion will get to caught up with Victoria?"

Celty nodded.

"Don't worry. Their only friends. Besides, he told me Shizuno might like Victoria."

Celty was then worried.

.

.

Izaya sighed. Namie informed him that morning that Heiwajima's boy was over when she went over the other night. He was hoping that Victoria wasn't falling for him.

He had asked Victoria about it, but she had just said;

"He was only returning my school stuff."

Which was a bit reasuring.

He looked down at all the humans walking around the street. He was happy that he could enjoy his favorite pass time again without raising suspition.

He probably would have stayed longer if it wasn't for the vending machine flying towards him.

"IIIIIZZZZAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and oh so familiar voice yelled.

Izaya ducked last minute.

Shizuo ran at him at full force.

"Hi Shizu-chan!" Izaya said playfully. This is the thing he had missed for oh so long.

Jumping onto the railing, he waved at Shizuo, only enticing Shizuo to get pissed even more. Shizuo whipped a fist at him and screamed his name again. Izaya in turn flipped off the side and dropped to the street below. Everybody in the street stopped and gasped. It had been almost 16 years since most everyone had seen Izaya, most probably thought he was dead. Well, now everyone, including his enemies, knew he was back, and better than before.

The only thing they don't know about yet was Maeve. So he made sure she wasn't to known in Ikebukuro, as long as she didn't put her hair up in a braid, she was fine.

Shizuo jumped down from the bridge just as Izaya ran for it.

Izaya just loved being back to Ikebukuro.

He turned to look back, and taunted the blonde even further. When he looked back forward though, he saw Maeve and Shizuno walking together. JUST Maeve and Shizuno.

He quickly stopped and watched the two chat, totally oblivious to everything around them. Only until Shizuo yelled his name once more, did he remember he was getting chased.

"Uwa. Shizu-chan, be careful!" Izaya said, and jumped away. He noticed that Maeve noticed him, and Shizuno's gaze followed. He smiled, but didn't wave to her, just in case.

Izaya then ran for his dear life all the way to Shinjuku practically.

.

.

A/N

interesting...

I looked up Victoria's name in japanese and her full name: Maeve Victoria Orihara, tanslates to

Maeve: Circle dance

Victoria:(first) - beautiful, beauty, aesthetics  
>- drive, inspire, advance<br>- deliver, ferry, import  
>- pear tree<br>- charm, flirtation  
>(second)<p>

- fire, light  
>- long time, old story<br>- capital, metropolis  
>- law of nature, truth, logic<br>- actions, raise, behavior

(third)

- equip, preparation, provision  
>- crimson, deep red, rouge<br>- climb, ascend  
>- plum<br>- peaceful, relax, rested

then of course Orihara: field of oppertunity

hahaha...

Shizuno Heiwajima translates to...

Shizuno:of quietness

Heiwajima: peaceful island

Translate Celtion, but since his name was hard to find, I just deprived it from Celtic

Celtion: couldn't find anything that matched, sorry

Kishitani:couldn't find translation for it T-T...somebody find it for me please.


	9. Chapter 9

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 8

Gaelic/irish/english will be in _underlined__, _**Celty's speech is in bold, **_thoughts will be in italics.  
><em>

Victoria gasped in pain.

"Are you finally going to stop running now you stupid half-breed." a tall man said to her, an evil smirk on his face.

"W-who a-are y-y-y-you..." Tori gasped for air, "a-and w-w-what have you d-d-d-done tu-to Shizu-nuh-"

She gasped in pain as a heavy foot slammed into her stomach. Tori coughed and started to choke on her on blood.

"Can't you recognize me my dear?" the man laughed. Tori only whimpered and gargled blood even more.

_Please please please please...Let me wake up from this nightmare!_

.

.

**a few days earlier**

Tori had been living in Shinjuku for roughly six months now, and currently enjoying life. Nothing had gone wrong, yet.

"Tori-chan!" a voice yelled. Tori looked as Shizuno and Celtion came up from the stairs. They were meeting her at the Ikebukuro train station that weekend.

They had originally thought of going to Shinjukubut decided on Ikebukuro, but Izaya, Tori's dad, told them they should keep a low profile, so they shouldn't go to Ikebukuro due to media.

Tori did love her dad, and listened to him, but she couldn't pass this chance up to not see her dad fight with Shizu-chan's dad. She also liked the sights in town.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tori asked them. She was now talking fullblown Japanese, you wouldn't even be able to tell she was Irish (Izaya had left his accent after a few days, proving he was just faking the accent).

Shizuno shrugged, his face slightly red from the cold (it's around mid-winter).

"I was thinking of dropping by Russia Sushi, I got a coupon from Simon." Celtion said, holding up three slips of paper. The three smiled.

Tori seemed to have deffenitly taken after her dad, love of fatty tuna, part time information broker (to her dad's displeasure), and personality, it was starting to show over the six months the boys had met her.

In turn, she had learned that the two boys were more like their parents than she expected.

Shizuno actually had crazy strength, and a personality that broke faster than she realized (which she was almost killed by once or twice). Celtion was an aspiring doctor, but quite liked doing odd jobs using his new bike.

The three walked out of the station chatting about what they were going to do around christmas, not aware that they were being watched.

"Yes sire. It looks like Orihara's daughter." a purple haired woman said into a phone.

pause

"No sire, she's not alone..."

pause again

"Two boys are with her. We struck luck though, it looks like one of them with her may also be a half."

pause for a while

"I would have to look into it."

pause

"Well, I don't think Orihara-san would enjoy his daughter being held hostage, he has gone crazy before about a human held hostage..."

Pause

"S-sire...that's a little brash isn't it?" The woman gulped nervously.

"You'll do it won't you?" the voice at the other end asked.

The woman didn't respond for a few minutes.

"Won't you Keagan?" the voice said, more commanding this time.

"Y-yes s-sire..." Keagan said begrudgingly.

She hung up the phone and looked through the binoculars once more to the three teenagers walking over to the sushi house.

"I really don't think holding her hostage would be a good idea." Keagan muttered to herself, remembering the times in Northern Ireland were Izaya got pissed off.

.

.

The three had settled down in a corner booth, a place "reserved for the VIPs" Simon said.

Simon brought over three plates of sushi for them. Telling them to enjoy through his rouge Japanese.

"Спасибо Симона" Tori said to Simon.

"добро пожаловать" he responded, and walked away.

The three said the blessing and chowed down.

"So what do you think your uncle is going to get this year for the award ceremony?" Tori asked. She had become a fan of Kasuka, Shizuno's uncle.

Shizuno shrugged.

"Dunno, he once recieved the golden globe..."

"Excuse me." a waitress said. "Would you like your drinks refilled?"

"Yes please!" Tori said automaticly. She had drunk her drink so fast. Celtion shook his head, Shizuno agreed with Tori for more drink.

"I will be back." she smiled, and walked away.

"I wonder who that was." Shizuno muttered.

"Somebody new?" Celtion offered.

"I like her hair color, the blue. I wanted to do that once, but dad said no." Tori smiled.

The three friends chatted for a few minutes until the waitress got back. After they thanked her, they ate some more sushi and continued to chat about current events.

After half and hour...

"Urg..." Tori grumbled, holding her mouth.

"What's wrong? Didja eat bad sushi?" Celtion asked.

"I dunno, I feel really sick and hot all of a sudden..." Tori grumbled, and reflexed. "I hope it wasn't the sushi..."

Tori got up and walked over to the bathroom with a napkin over her mouth.

"Hmm...I don't think it's the sushi, we ARE eating the exact same food she is. Wouldn't we get sick also?" Shizuno looked at Celtion.

"You are right for one thing..." Celtion frowned.

"Something seems off with this situation..." Shizuo said. Celtion nodded in agreement.

"PMS?" he inquired.

A pause went between the boys, and then both started laughing.

"Yep! that's it! PMS." the boys came to a conclusion.

.

Tori leaned over the toilet, trying to spit up whatever was bugging her stomach. Whatever was making her have reflexes wasn't making it get out of her. She didn't feel comfertable. Honestly, she was hot and getting dizzy.

She walked out of the stall and to the mirrors and looked into them.

"Crap." she muttered. She was paper white, a color that only happened whenever she got sick. Everything started to double. She started to pant. She almost felt as if she couldn't breathe

"Hey."

Tori looked in the mirror to see the blue haired waitress standing behind her, in normal clothes.

"Hi..." Tori gasped.

"You aren't looking to good there." she said.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out." Tori said irritated through grit teeth.

"Ya'know it isn't like you. To be this weak Maeve." the girl said to Tori.

Tori gasped at hearing Gaelic.

"That's right. I know who you are Maeve Victoria Orihara. I wouldn't suggest you run too. I put a poison in your drink that slows down movement."

"Why are you here?! What do you want!?" Tori shreiked, and faced the woman.

"I just need you. My sensei wants revenge against Izaya from a few years back. Like, 16 years."

"What does this have to do with me?" Tori gasped. It felt as if her lungs were on fire!

"You'll be passing out soon, but it's a little payback for a few 'pranks' Izaya did to Slon and Igor."

Tori reconized the names. They were both russian hitmen.

Her vision doubled over, in desperation, Tori ran. The woman smacked her upside the head with a gun.

"Sorry but, you won't be leaving anytime without me."

Then Tori blacked out.

A/N

DUNDUNDU-DUN DADU-DUN DUHDUNDUDUN!

Sorry I just had to put it into a cliff hanger. XD

Next chapter I can't reveal much about Igor yet until the next season of the anime comes out, so I will just geuss some about him and then change it when the anime comes out.

SO WHO'S PSYCHED FOR THE NEXT SEASON HUH?!

ps Tori can speak Russian due to her dad, since I read that Izaya is actually really good at Russian.


	10. Chapter 10

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 9

Gaelic/irish/english will be in _underlined__, _**Celty's speech is in bold, **_thoughts will be in italics.  
><em>

Shizuno looked over to the bathrooms.

"Do you think she's ever coming out?"

It had been roughly thirty minutes since Tori had gone into the bathroom. The only person who'd come out was a woman with a suitcase.

"I would think so, maybe she got food poisoning?" Celtion said.

"Excuse me." Shizuno said to a dark haired girl.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can you go into the bathroom and tell me if a curly-haired girl is in there?"

The girl nodded and walked into the restroom. After a few minutes the girl came back out.

"Sorry, but nobody is in there." she said, and walked away.

wait for it...

"WHAT?!" the boys yelled in unison.

Simon looked at them.

"What is wrong?"

"Tori's not in the bathroom and nobody's come out except for the blue haired waitress."

"Blue hair waitress? We no have blue hair."

Realization struck the boys.

"That blue haired woman..." Shizuno started

"Might have been a person who wanted to get revenge on Izaya." Simon finished. "He did have lot of enemy. Getting his kid might be perfect time to get back at him."

Shizuno and Celtion ran out of the shop.

"Put it on my tab Simon! I'll come back to pay later!" Celtion yelled. Then to Shizuno he said, "Follow me, we can get to my house and call Orihara-san."

They dashed to Celtion's appartment complex and ran all the way up the stairs, since the elevator took to long. After dashing into the Kishitani residence, much to Celty's surprise, they ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"MOM! WHAT'S ORIHARA-SAN'S NUMBER!" Celtion gasped as his finger was above the dialpad.

Celty, not knowing what was going on, typed in one of Izaya's many numbers into the phone.

**That should be for his private phone.**

"Thanks." Shizuno breathed as the phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Izaya said.

"Orihara-san! It's me Celtion!"

"Yes, I can hear that." he said slightly irritated.

"Something's wrong!"

"What's wrong? Did Maeve scream?"

"No! I think she was kidnapped. She got sick and went to the bathroom, and then she never came back out!"

There was silence over the phone.

"Orihara-san?" Celtion asked. Celty was behind them, her body language showing shock and surprise. Shinra came out of the back rooms.

"What's going on?" he asked when he saw the two boys crowd the phone.

**Apparently Victoria might have been kidnapped.**

"Hah?"

"Okay, see you soon Orihara-san." Celtion said into the phone and slammed it back down into the reciever.

"What?" Shinra asked.

"Dad, Orihara-san is coming over to get some help. Toriwaskidnappedrightinfrontofusandweneverevenrealizedittillafterthefact." Celtion breathed out.

"Huh..." Shinra said, staring off into space.

Shizuno, feeling absolutly useless, called his dad for him to come over.

After half an hour, and some tea, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Izaya.

"Izaya!" Shinra said as he opened the door and looked out to the hall.

"Shinra." Izaya nodded. He walked through the entry, taking off his shoes.

"Celtion, Shizuno, I need you two to tell me what happened, and who might be a possible suspect."

After telling him of how there day was up to the point the waitress came in, they were inturrupted by the doorbell.

"Who might that be?" Izaya asked.

"Shizuo?" Shinra questioned and walked over to the door. Izaya figeted not only for the phone but when Shizuo walked in.

A fight would have broken out, if Shizuno didn't explain the situation right then.

Shizuo, being a dad himself, understood, but still having a rivalry feeling he just went to the other side of the room and glared at Izaya.

"Why aren't they calling?" Celtion asked.

"Sometimes the Russians are slow." Izaya laughed. He sounded nervous.

"This is so tiresome. Why do we have to wait for them?" Celtion sighed in Gaelic.

"Because they are trying to manipulate the board here. Think of a big chess board, you have your pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, then your king and queen. The king and queen manipulate the board, while the others do the bidding. In the current situation, to the Russians, Maeve's a pawn, and this is probably not the best situation either..." Izaya said.

Then his phone rang.

.

.

*Few minutes earlier*

"Urg..." Tori groaned. She shifted in her bindings. Wait, bindings?

Tori's eyes opened fast, surveying her surroundings.

"What? What? What's going on?" she said, voice slightly breathy from the poison.

"Geez, I never thought she would've woken up." a girl said.

"She would 'ave come to eventually." a man said.

_Two._ Tori thought._ There are only two. If they're hitmen, I have more a disadvantage than with one._

"I can understand the both of you. Dad taught me Russian y'know." Tori yelled at them.

"Huh, this girl thinks she's smart, eh, Slon?" the girl chuckled, getting closer to Tori.

Slon grunted somewhere in the dark.

"Also, when's Igor meetin' up with us?"

"Igor never meets with anybody." Tori said grimly. Even though her dad never liked to get her involved, he had at least taught her who to look out for.

"Well, let's get on with the plan shall we?" Slon said, walking out of the darkness and holding up her jacket.

Tori just realized she wasn't wearing her jacket, but she didn't feel cold, yet.

"Let's see how you dad reacts." Slon laughed, dailing Izaya (on her contacts, it said daddy).

.

.

"Hello?" Izaya said.

He'd put the phone on speaker, just in case.

"Yo Izaya..."

"Oh, Hi Slon! No time no beating up! What's on your grill?" Izaya laughed, his fists clenched in fury.

"I heard you were back in town and decided to prepare a welcome back gift."

"Oh, is that so." Izaya said. Shizuno noticed that his smile kept getting scarier and scarier, he shivered.

"Yep." There was a few chuckles in the background. "Say hello."

Everyone listened in, but didn't hear anything. In the background, the two boys heard Slon growl, getting pissed off.

"I said say hello!"

He kicked someone, and they could all hear a few bones crack and a small grunt.

"How many cracks there was, it sounds like three of her lower ribs." Shinra whispered to Izaya.

They heard someone cursing in Gaelic in the background (Celtion had taught Shizuno some).

"So what are you trying to make me hear Slon?" Izaya asked, smiling, almost like he was bored too.

"I'm trying to make this сука say something." he muttered.

"I can still understand you, and that was kinda insulting." a familiar voice said in the background and then muttered something in Gaelic.

"Oooooooh. You wanted to have me hear Maeve's voice." Izaya laughed, then sighed. Celtion noticed his dad scoot away from Izaya.

"Yep. In a few minutes your going to get a picture confirming that she's alright."

"And what happens if I don't bother even coming to get her?" Izaya laughed. Shizuno shivered and Celtion looked at the Orihara in shock, never had they met someone other than Tori who took this many risks.

There was some silence on the other end. Apparently they had put on speaker, because they could hear Tori comment.

"I told you he wouldn't pick me up you dumbass."

"Well, it was worth a shot Slon." another person said.

"So I can do anything I want with her then, right?" Slon asked.

Izaya's smile dropped.

"What?" he growled.

"I can do anything I want right? You don't care it seems, so it wouldn't hurt if anything happened to her."

They heard Tori go off in Gaelic in the background.

"Keagan, heat this up will you?" they heard Slon say to the other in the background, since he had taken the phone away from his face.

"My knife!" Tori yelled, "What the hell are you going to do?!"

There was a loud clatter, presumably the phone.

"Now now now, just hold still, this won't hurt one bit..." Slon said.

Izaya jumped up, a look of anger mixed with terror on his face. Shizuo, Celty, and Shinra all stood up and went closer to the phone. The boys heard something wierd, but after a scream, Celty pushed the boys out of the room.

"Mom! What's going on?" Celtion yelled at Celty.

**Nothing that involves you. Now until we need you, stay in your room.**

Celty darted back over to the phone to listen in closer.

The last thing the boys heard as they headed to the back was a shrill scream, like if death itself was yelling for help.

A/N

Hi.

As you can see, my sadistic side is showing.

One thing I will let you know, is that she isn't getting raped. That was the original plan, but I scratched it last minute to do something else. Since I was thinking more to traumatize Izaya, not Tori.

The thing I thought of may not be worse in some cases, but it kinda will be for Tori...

For the next chapter, the boys are going to sneak away to rescue Toriiiii!


	11. Chapter 11

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 10

Gaelic/irish/english will be in _underlined__, _**Celty's speech is in bold, **_thoughts will be in italics.  
><em>

When Slon had asked Keagan to heat up Tori's switchblade, she was expecting him to burn a part of her body. Instead, he shoved the blade into her leg and snapped off one of the pieces, leaving a searing pain in her leg.

He decided on what he was going to do next, which would be worse than what he was currently doing...

.

.

Izaya darted out the door.

"Wait! Izaya!" Shinra called after him "Celty! get my medical equipment!"

Shizuo ran after Izaya.

_Even though we're both rivals,_ Shizuo thought, _and we're both fathers. Right now Izaya doesn't need a rival, he needed someone to console him._

"Izaya STOP!" Shizuo yelled.

"No! Not till I get my baby girl back!" Izaya shouted back.

He jumped up onto a fire escape and climbed to the top to get a better view of the city. Shizuo yelling all the way up.

"Izaya stop!" Shizuo panted as he got to the roof top. "We can help."

"Why? Just so you could say I messed up?" Izaya yelled. "I've lost Caoimhe, I don't need Maeve to be lost either."

"No, to make sure Maeve gets back to you safely." Shizuo said.

"Why? You've hated my guts for years." Izaya laughed, and sank to the floor.

"Yeah, but your a dad now with a crisis. That's something I help with." Shizuo said, sitting down next to Izaya and patting his back. "Kasuka is a dad now. So, I've given him advice and help for years, even though he has a wife."

Izaya looked at him, burgendy eyes redder than normal.

"It's okay. I'll just beat you up tomorrow, kay?" Shizuo grinned. Izaya finally cracked a smile.

"I'm going to make sure your baby girl gets back to you safely."

.

.

Tori screamed in pain. Slon grinned. It was quite enjoyable to see pain on another person's face.

Slon started laughing.

"How do you like that?" he whispered when he leaned in close.

Tori's head whipped out at him, smashing into his nose. Slon screamed in pain.

Tori smiled.

"How's that now? Do you like the taste of your own medicine?!" Tori yelled triumpantly. Even though she was blindfolded, Slon getting closer was a plus.

"Keagan, heat this up again." Slon said. He pulled the blindfold off of Tori's eyes.

Tori looked at him with anger.

"Don't you look like your father!" Slon laughed. "Y'know, when Izaya was around you're age, I did this to him."

"Except, I didn't hurt him as bad." Slon muttered.

Keagan handed him a bright knife, showing that it was fairly hot.

"You're so simular to yer father that it's sickening." he said, waving the knife closer and closer to Tori's face. "So, to tell the difference between you two..."

The hot knife cut into her skin. Tori screamed once more in pain. Slon dragged the knife down from her forehead, very slowly.

Tori bit her tongue, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction he wanted.

Slon dragged the knife across the upper right half of her face. He hadn't heard her scream once after that, and he didn't like that.

Then he reheated the knife up once more and jammed it in to the lower part of her eye, then swept it up.

Tori went silent for a moment. Her eyes went wide. Then the realization of pain finally hit her.

.

.

"Boys, we're going to need your help." Shinra said, packing a suitcase.

"With what?" Shizuno asked.

"Brute force." Shinra said. "Slon wasn't defeated by Shizuo 16 years ago. Actually we had to use a gun to shoot him down."

The two boys paled.

**It shouldn't be to bad. We'll mostly want you as extra insurance for Maeve.**

"Oh, so we're just luggage?" Celtion said sarcasticly.

"Please stop, don't be that way." Shinra said, finishing all packing. "Now, let's go."

He ran out the door. Celty waved the boys to follow and darted out the door.

"Hey Izaya," Shinra said into the phone "do you know where to go?"

The four got into the elevator as Shinra continued to listen on the phone.

"Kay, thanks." Shinra hung up the phone.

**Where is she?**

"In a werehouse in downtown Ikebukuro. Izaya will guide us when we get there."

The four darted out the door to the garage. Celty got onto her bike and handed Shinra a helmet, Celtion doing the same. The group went out into the night.

.

.

"Well?" Shinra whispered to Izaya.

They were on a werehouse roof, looking at Izaya for instruction.

"That one. Over there, by the one right on the dock." he pointed over to a warehouse on the edge of the pier.

"How could you tell?" Shizuo muttered.

"The sound of water." Izaya grinned. Everyone one looked at him in astonishment.

"Also one of the mafia who still keeps in contact with me told me that Slon had been staying in this one spot for a while."

_That's Izaya for you._ The adults thought in horror.

Izaya got up, and everyone followed suit. Everyone then was about to shoot Izaya after he ran to the edge and jumped to the next roof. He then waved them all over.

Shizuo picked up Shinra and slung him over his shoulder.

"Don't be loud." Shizuo whispered to Shinra. Then he jumped over, followed by Celty.

Celtion and Shizuno looked over in terror.

"Are you freakin' serious?!" Shizuno whisper yelled "I can't jump that far!"

Celty made a small bridge for the boys to cross, and Izaya said something along the lines of "sissies".

The walked on the roof as silently as they could until Izaya found a hole in the roof. The group slipped down onto the second floor.

They looked down onto the lower floor. They saw Slon leaning over on the floor and Tori leaning against the wall.

"Go stróice an diabhal thú!" Tori yelled.

"What the hell..." Slon groaned.

"I wasn't totally expecting her to headbutt you. I'm sorry sir, but I did blindfold her..." Keagan trailed off. "Sorry Господин Слон"

"Чертов оставить меня в покое!" Tori yelled at them. "Can't you just leave me alone?" 

There was a ton of blood on her pants, her arms, and her head. Izaya got nervous.

_What if it's her blood? What if it wasn't her blood?_ He thought, terrified. But didn't show it on his face.

"Izaya, you distract. Shizuno and I will get Tori." Celtion said to Izaya. Izaya frowned at the thought of two adolescents ordering him around, but nodded in response and dashed over the front.

The two boys quietly walked over to where Tori was.

"Tori! Up here!" Shizuno whispered. Tori looked up, though she was blindfolded, it looked like for the most part (other than the bloody blindfold) that she was fine.

Izaya, luckily had distacted the two russian assasins right when Celty and Celtion lowered Shizuno down to Tori.

"Hi." Tori whispered and smiled. "Am I glad to hear your voice."

Shizuno smiled and carefully picked Tori up bridal style.

"Lift me up!" he whispered to the others.

"HEY!" Slon yelled. Shizuno looked back and realized that Slon caught up to what was going on.

"SHIT! Pull me up!" He yelled to the Kishitani's.

All three Kishitani's jerked on the shadows that Celty was holding the two teens by. Slon had nearly gotten them.

"Izaya you bastard!" Slon yelled, turning to the skinny man. Izaya darted out of the front, not needing to get in the middle of Slon's path of vision.

The Kishitani's and the Heiwajima's ran back up to the roof top, Keagan right on their tail.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Izaya yelled at them.

Izaya took his now unconcious daughter from Shizuno's arms and dashed across the building rooftop and jumped to the other side. He made it to everyone's amazement.

Shizuo picked up his son as if he was a child and did likewise, in another direction. The Kishitani's darted back to their bikes and rode off.

Slon was screaming curses in Russian.

Yep, mission went sucessful.

Now to meet back at Shinra's place.

.

.

"Well Tori," Shinra started "you have three broken ribs, holes in your legs and your eye and face probably will never recover."

Tori frowned. When Izaya and Shinra had taken the blindfold off of her, they had found that her right eye and upper half of her face was cut up and burnt.

"I kinda figured..." Tori sighed. They had wrapped up her face in gauze and salve to at least ease the pain.

Tori slipped her shirt back on and limped out to living room. Celtion jabbed Shizuno in the gut when he saw her, and both stood up.

"Are you okay?" Shizuno said walking over to her.

"More of less. I'll be outta- WA! Hey!" Tori shrieked as Shizuno wrapped himself around her.

"I missed you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you..." he whispered into her ear.

Tori's face started to turn a deep shade of red.

Izaya came out of the back and saw Shizuno hugging Tori.

"Next time, I'm going to be there for you." Shizuno continued on. "The only time I probably won't be there for you is if you leave the country, or don't want me there. But if you want, I'll follow you anywhere."

Shizuno then gave her a kiss on her right eye.

**A/N**

So I corrected some of my mistakes some, and added more detail.


	12. Chapter 12

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 11

Gaelic/irish/english will be in _underlined__, _**Celty's speech is in bold, **_thoughts will be in italics.  
><em>

Tori's face started to turn a deep shade of red.

Izaya saw Shizuno hugging and kissing Tori.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Izaya yelled at Shizuno. He went up and tore the boy away from his daughter.

"Are you alright Maeve?" Izaya asked. Tori nodded, face still red from the sudden affection from the Heiwajima.

"AAAAH! Shizu-chan! You need a better leash on that boy!" Izaya yelled at the senior Heiwajima.

"WHAT? Excuse me for your daughter enticing MY son!" Shizuo yelled at Izaya.

Then another fight started.

.

.

*Time skip of 6 years*

Shizuno sighed into the open air.

"Sup."

Shizuno looked over to see Celtion on his bike.

"What are ya doin' man?" Shizuno asked his friend.

"Makin' deliveries. What did you expect?"

Shizuno snorted.

"Well, it's been six fuckin' years since Tori vanished. We've seen Izaya-san, but no Tori."

"You sure about that?" Celtion asked.

"You have that smile."

"What smile?"

"The smile simular to your dad's that screams 'I'm using you for a human experiment!' kinda smile."

Celtion went back to his emotionless looking face.

"Yeah, sorry, but I met up with Tori."

"What?! You aren't playing?!" Shizuno was surprised, Celtion pulled this prank on him for six years after he found out that Shizuno had a crush on Tori.

"Yep. Here." he held out a picture.

It was Tori for sure. She was wearing a knee length black jacket rimmed with fur, black skinny jean-shorts, and a black tight-fitting top, namely what her and her father seemed to like and have in common.

_That's her._ Shizuno smiled.

Her hood was up over her head and Shizuno could make out the glint of her left eye.

"She has curves." Shizuno commented loudly.

"Yeah, guess what size too. I convenced her to tell me."

"C-cup?"

"Naw, D."

Shizuno whistled. Even though it was a bit awkward having a conversation like this.

"But don't worry, I wouldn't take her from you. Remember I got a girlfriend in Shinjuku."

Shizuno started laughing, Celtion joined in.

"You? A girlfriend? I thought you were gay." Shizuno laughed, which caused the both of them to laugh even harder.

After a few minutes of laughter from the awkward conversation, Shizuno looked back up to the sky.

"Man, I wish I could meet Tori like you could."

"Actually, you might."

Shizuno looked at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

Celtion pointed up, and Shizuno's eyes followed.

A black blur flipped over their heads.

"Hi Celty-chan and friend." grown up Tori said, blowing a kiss to them, but continued to run.

"Wait..." it took a few seconds for what Shizuno just saw to sink in.

"TORIA?"

She seemed to ignore him and continued to run.

"Um...Hey..." Celtion said, catching Shizuno's attention.

"What?"

"I think we should run."

"Why?"

Celtion pointed the opposite way Tori was running.

A tall girl came running at them, with blue hair.

"Ah shit! It's Keagan!" Shizuno hopped onto Celtion's bike. "Let's go man."

The motorcycle made a whinny and sped off.

"Hi Tori!" Shizuno yelled as they caught up to the woman.

"Hey random person!" Tori panted.

"Is that a new hair cut?" Shizuno asked, not realizing that Tori didn't recognize him

"You mean this?" Tori flipped back her shoulder length hair. "I thought it got to long for the jobs I do, you know?"

"Your job?" Shizuno asked.

"Yep, just like my daddy." she winked.

They went to a bridge that went over train tracks and Tori jumped over.

"Tori!" the boys both yelled.

Tori laughed as she jumped. She hit the train and stood up in defiance.

Shizuno whistled.

The woman he had met today was deffinetly different that the girl he met six years ago.

A/N

Making this one short.

everyone! give me your opinion...

Should I do a sexual chapter or no?

I was also thinking of making Celtion gay (just for the gay jokes)

and there might be a surprise spin off series if I have Shizuno laid.

Next chapter won't be for another week. I made all these chapters because I had a ton of inspiration. This next saturday might start to look like that.

We will see.


	13. Chapter 13

Rivalry and Fatherhood

Chapter 12

Gaelic/irish/english will be in _underlined__, _**Celty and Celtion's speech is in bold, **_thoughts will be in italics.  
><em>

Tori flipped through some pictures in her year book.

"Y'know, I saw the damned thing somewhere..." she said, accent now fully hinted she was irish.

After getting back from Ireland a few days ago. Victoria was ready to just get back into the city, even if it meant her life in danger. Izaya wasn't to thrilled about her lovely new found affection for information hunting, but he bypassed it, thinking of it as a phase.

No, it wasn't. Tori was just trying to say it was so her dad wouldn't get suspicious.

"AH! Here it is." Tori smiled, pulling out a photo.

She looked at the backside

"Celtion, Maeve and Shizuno. Summer vacation." Tori read. She then flipped the photo around to reveal the three of them.

In the picture was Tori in the middle of the two boys, who were glaring at each other. She, herself, was wearing a purple one-piece and a miniskirt (due to her dad's protesting), Shizuno was wearing Hawaiian looking swim trunks ("showing off very fine abs" Tori mutters), and Celtion in dark swim trunks. Tori couldn't remember what they were fighting over. But it was something dumb.

Tori smiled.

"Maybe I should meet up with Shizuno AND Celtion this next weekend..."

"I'm home!" Izaya yelled.

"Welcome back daddy!" Tori yelled back, still hunched over the box of pictures, flipping through some of the pictures, reminiscing on the past.

Izaya looked in Tori's room.

"You didn't do anything, right?" Izaya inquired. Tori smiled at her father.

"No daddy." she said sweetly. Izaya smiled, happy at the thought his daughter wasn't getting into to much trouble.

A smile of grim mischief appeared on her face.

Her father knew little of his daughter's favorite past times.

.

**Next day...**

Celtion breathed out, watching as the air turned into a smokey looking cloud.

"Hey." a voice said behind him, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Tori." he gasped. "Don't do that, I hate that 'jump-out-of-the-shadows' trick of yours."

"It's not a trick stupid, it's just that I'm more silent than you are." Tori smiled.

Tori's face slipped to a more serious measure.

"You haven't told Shizuno about anything, right? The reason I'm back in Ikebukuro." Tori growled.

Celtion gulped. He had gone to Ireland for a few days not to long ago to see how Tori was faring. The Tori he had first met in Japan six years ago was still getting over the loss of her mother. The Tori he'd met recently, he discovered, wasn't as docile as he thought her to be. She wasn't quite like her mother, who COULD fight if she was pissed off enough, and she wasn't like her father, who always seemed to have a happy smile on his face. No, she was **_WORSE_**.

"NO! I haven't!" he paniced. He HAD told Shizuno that Tori was back in town. Tori hadn't realized yet that he was with Shizuno the other day, and he was hoping to keep it that way.

"Good." she smiled, "Because I would hate to kill my delivery boy." she added as her smile grew darker.

.

Shizuno sighed. He had grown out of his old clothes, and until his paycheck came in, he had borrowed his dad's clothes, which were a bit snug on him since he was taller than his dad.

He looked around him, on the bridge over looking Ikebukuro's station, and caught sight of someone he knew, TWO someones he knew. He had almost called their names but stopped. Celtion was practically pushed against the wall in pure fear, and the one who was seemingly threatening him was Tori. A dark conversation passed between them, and after actually listening to them, he realized they had started to speak in Gaelic. Tori pushed away from the cowering Dullahan and started to walk in his direction, pulling a phone from her pocket.

He stood still as Tori passed him. He had stopped breathing in general. The aura emantating off of her was filled with blood lust. The son of the beast of Ikebukuro was thoroughly afraid of a woman who was just passing him and looking at a phone.

He took a glimpse back to the woman. Which was the worst decision he'd probably made in his life.

Tori stopped, sensing someone looking at her. She turned to look back at whoever was watching her, sending along with it a look of anger.

Shizuno stopped looking, now feeling the blood lust directed at him. He looked over to Celtion, who was looking at him as if fearing for his life.

Then it was gone, along with the look Celtion was giving him. Shizuno in shock, fell to his knees in surprise.

Celtion rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" Celtion asked him. Shizuno finally seemed to breathe.

"I-I think so." he breathed out.

"You might not want to see Tori, trust me, this will be for your own good, and mental state." Celtion advised.

"Did something happen to her?" Shizuno gasped, still shocked from what happened.

"No..." Celtion gave a light laugh, "Puberty happened."

"What?" Shizuno chocked.

"Let me explain..." Celtion began.

**A/N**

So someone mentioned something about my previous chapters and how the kids seemed to be to simular to their parents, and how the story was to rushed.

First, I'm going to go back and give more detail to those other stories, since they do seem skimpy.

Second, the teenage years is when the teenage will either try to be simular to the parent, because their trying to find the feel of the world, or they purposely want to be like their parent.

Shizuno was simularly written like Shizuo because I wanted him to be kind of imposing, but as he grew older, he had a different outlook on things than his father, so he's a bit more gentle.

Celtion was always trying to be different from his parents, but unfortunatly found that he was more like them than expected, though he is like his dad (with less of an experimenting on humans thing), he liked how his mother always seemed to handle thing, so he works as a delivery boy (only for Tori), but normally works as an underground doctor, and is his father's own rival.

Tori was made out more like her mother, with looks that complimented her father, having like an evil grin every now and then. I decided to make her more like a witch, mostly as a pun. Since Banshees are normally docile, don't really fight, don't harm others not even when threatened, and only howl when someone's going to die, in which the dullahan comes and picks the person up and carts them to the land of the dead. So I decided that Tori would be scarier than her dad, who can be incredibly scary as is. Being close to death also can affect a person's mental state.

Anyway, I was planning on changing Celtion's name. So if you see his name changed in a future chapter and not in previous chapters, it just goes to show how lazy I will get.

Can you geuss what Tori's favorite pass time is? You'll be thoroughly shocked.


End file.
